hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ignition
Ignition is the seventh episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix meets his friends, Mire, Luis And Neal, as they have a conversation in the restaurant. As they were playing poker, as Hendrix won, as he shakes hands as his friends were impressed about Hendrix's skill. As he leaves to go to his job, to meet with his team. As Bock tells Hendrix, to see Derrick about a threat towards militaries and to the government. After Hendrix got changed, as Derrick speaks to him after Tucko defeat, Hendrix getting to know, as he figured who destroyed Weapons and labs, to steal for something that he has on mind, it turned out to be Stefan. Hendrix wants to go now, to stop him, as Caitlyn and Mario calm him down, as Derrick tells him about, Stefan destroying Pluto, years ago after the planet destroy weapon was destroyed, but it was a dwarf planet anyway. As he goes into the lab room to talk to Caitlyn about Stefan's next location. He is in Belarus as Doctor Hawkins hacked the security and find out that Stefan is holding for a couple of hours since yesterday, to test out the rockets, Caitlyn sends Jay, Bock, Mario, Hendrix and herself to stop the missiles from launching, as it was the same like years before. Hendrix still wants to know where Klaus is, as Caitlyn has doesn't know, as they talk about other enemies like Klaus, Lane, Hopkins, Kajovic, and Kodak, as they gear up for Belarus. As they go separate disabling the cameras, as Mario and Bock go to disable the rockets, as Caitlyn goes to shut down the system of the bunker, to hack it and destroy it. As Hendrix goes with her, as he scout for Stefan, as they successful shut down the launch, as Caitlyn goes to find Jay and Mario, as Hendrix and Caitlyn heard that rockets exploded, as she goes there to help them, as Hendrix scout everywhere, as he beats Stefan's army, as Hendrix calls Caitlyn that there's no sign of him, until he appeared, as Hendrix unlocked Cameo. Hendrix battled Stefan in a long fight, but Stefan manages to fend him off, as reinforcements mess, as Stefan was gone, Hendrix and his team defeat Stefan's forces, as Providence Accord comes to re-take and to clean up this mess, so that Stefan doesn't come back. Caitlyn has been late, as they returned to the lab, as the mission was successful but Stefan still on the run. As it doesn't bother Hendrix for a while, until he comes back, Hendrix and Caitlyn both have a drink at the end as they laugh. Episode Moments * Stefan is now, a threat than before, as Hendrix faced him in a battle * Hendrix's and his team stop the rockets from launching from somewhere * Pluto was a dwarf planet until it was destroyed, by Stefan, as the planet weapon was destroyed * Klaus was in the Linguistics Asylum, when he was captured the second time, but was on the loose * Providence Accord took over Belarus, to make sure Stefan doesn't get back there Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Jay Rook * Mario Thompson * Derrick Hawkins * Danny Mire * Luis Hernandez * Neal Storm * Bock Warden * Providence Accord Soldiers Villains * Stefan * Stefan Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Hendrix battled Stefan before, he met him again * Derrick always remember films inspire him, to become a leader * Doctor Hawkins at times, helps another scientist in her spare time * Jay always gets kidnapped and rescued See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Guillermo Del Toro Category:Directed By Andrea Romano Category:Stefan's Arc